Un jour de changement
by Liebel
Summary: Deux filles arrivent dans une curieuse école. En un jour elles arriveront l'impossible, pourtant pas si impossible que ça.


Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Disclaimer : Ryôgo Narita

Note de l'auteur : OS pour une amie que j'adore. En général, je déteste les fics de ce genre mais pour une foi j'ai fais exception !

* * *

><p>Un professeur, des élèves, deux filles devant une classe. Tous les regards sur elles. L'adulte prit la parole :<p>

- Et bien présentez-vous Mesdemoiselles !  
>- Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut dire ?<p>

Ce fut la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui parla en première. Elle semblait être plus à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. L'autre jeune fille aux cheveux verts avait un air tout mignon et timide sur le visage, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas réellement.

- Et bien... votre nom, prénom, votre âge. Ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas. Votre caractère et quelque chose d'autre du même genre  
>- Bon alors voila, je me présente Mumei, 16 ans. Dans la vie j'aime ma guitare et en jouer, les bonbons, les sucettes particulièrement. Mais surtout ma meilleure amie. J'aime pas les cons et c'est à peu près tout... Mon caractère est plutôt spécial. Il se résume en : ''Tu m'énerve, tu vas faire ami-ami avec le mur''. Je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre non ? Ah et oui le premier qui la touche il va faire ami-ami avec le mur.<br>- Moi c'est Yoroko ~ ! 16 ans également. Moi ce que j'aime dans la vie ? Jouer de la batterie, j'en ai pas l'air mais c'est vrai ! J'aime aussi les mangas ! Et tous mes amis. Ce que je n'aime pas ? Rien en particulier. Mon caractère, je vous laisse le découvrir.

Voila comment tout à commencer. Alors laissez nous vous racontez notre histoire, enfin plutôt l'histoire d'un jour de changement.

_Chapitre 1_

Le professeur regarda ses élèves avec un petit sourire. La verte le regardait aussi sans trop comprendre pourquoi l'adulte souriait. Qu'elle pouvait être mignonne en cet instant. La brune s'en fichait particulièrement bien qu'elle souriait un peu.

- Et bien prenez place les filles, vous n'allez pas rester éternellement debout comme ça. Il y a une place à coté de Kyohei-san et Orihara-san  
>- Je vais aller dans le fond tu es d'accord?<br>- Bien sur ~

La plus grande avait chuchoté à Yoroko sa phrase. Le gars de derrière ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiances. Elle ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes à cause de cet homme mystérieux dès leur rentrée. Il pourrait profiter de la gentillesse de la plus petite ! Impardonnable ! Elle me dirige donc vers le fond de la classe.

- Je peux m'asseoir la...  
>- Hmm... Non ~<p>

Elle prit tout de même la chaise et s'assit tranquillement à ces côtés puis sortit ses affaires. Le garçon à côté d'elle la regarda bizarrement, visiblement cet Orihara n'aimait pas sa nouvelle voisine.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ici...  
>- Ah excuse-moi ! C'est juste que je ne t'aie pas posé la question, c'était une affirmation.<br>- Ça ne chance rien au faite que je ne veux pas de toi ici.  
>- Sauf que j'ai décidé de rester...<p>

Il soupira et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose mais voyant que le professeur les regardait, il ne rajoute rien. Le cours se passa alors sans accrochage. La brune remarqua que son amie parlait avec son voisin. Elle sourit tendrement. Déjà ! Elle est fantastique ! Mumei aurait voulu pouvoir se faire des amis aussi vite que Yoroko. La sonnerie retentie et tous rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours. Les deux nouvelles se rejoignirent alors. Yoroko souriait avec ce sourire si joyeux qui vous inspirait la tranquillité, ce sourire qui lui allait si bien.

- Alors ce cours ?  
>- Très bien ~ Kadota-san est très gentil, il m'a prêté ses cours pour que nous les recopions, histoire de pas être à la traine comparé aux autres et il nous a aussi invité à manger à midi avec lui et ses amis, comme ça on ne sera pas seules !<br>- J'ai hâte

Mumei lui renvoya son sourire et elles allèrent au cours suivant. Sauf que dans ce cours non plus la brune n'alla pas à côté de son amie. Elle retourne vers le garçon de tout à l'heure avec un grand sourire quelque peu sadique.

- Encore toi ?  
>- Je peux me mettre la ?<br>- No-  
>- Merci c'est très aimable de ta part !<p>

Elle s'assit donc à côté de lui et lui fit un grand sourire machiavélique. Il grimaça, n'aimant déjà pas cette fille. C'était un cours d'histoire, et dieu sait que Mumei détestait l'histoire et que l'histoire détestait Mumei.

- Et dit... c'est quoi ton prénom ?  
>- Moi ?<br>- Tu vois une autre personne...  
>- Izaya<br>- Merci

Elle sourit, une information bien utile qu'il vient de lui donner. Elle voulait jouer un peu avec lui. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme n'est ce pas. Elle voulait simplement le taquiner. A vrai dire la brune n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens en général et les garçons ne l'attirait gère.

- Mumei-chan toi non ?  
>- Oui mais enlève le –chan à la fin...<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te nomme simplement Mumei ?  
>- Je préfèrerais...<p>

Il sourit bizarrement, presque perversement. Les filles n'étaient pas vraiment japonaises. Elle veniat de New York et n'était pas très à l'aise avec les coutumes japonaises

- Tu sais qui ne mette pas de suffixe après le nom d'une personne ?  
>- Bah les amis non ?<br>- Il faut être un peu plus qu'ami...

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi voulait parler le brun. C'était tout nouveau pour elle tout ça. Elle le regarda, on pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans ces yeux. Le brun s'approcha d'elle et vient murmurer à son oreille.

- Il faut être intime avec une personne pour pouvoir enlever ce suffixe, mais on peut le devenir si tu veux

Elle sourit légèrement à cette proposition. N'importe quoi ! Il était plutôt marrant comme garçon. Et puis elle venait d'avoir une information utile.

- Nan merci... j'ai autre chose à faire...  
>- Ah bon ? Tu semble pourtant bien m'apprécier ~ Pour revenir comme ça ~<br>- C'est vrai , t'es un grand marrant !

Le brun parti dans un fou rire mal contenu qui attira les regards de la classe entière. Surement peu habitué à ce genre de comportement de sa part. La brune fit comme si de rien était, regardant le tableau comme à son habitude avec un regard lasse.

- Orihara-san, je vous dérange peut-être ? Vous semblez bien vous amusez, un petit tour chez le directeur vous fera du bien. Et bien évidemment votre voisine va vous accompagné. Je me doute bien que vous ne riez pas tout seul et pour rien.  
>- Mais sensei ! J'ai rien fait !<br>- Sortez tout de suite Mademoiselle ! Et vous aussi Orihara-san !

La jeune femme était assez énervé, elle qui voulait pas se faire remarqué dès son arrivé. Izaya n'allait pas s'en tiré à si bon compte ! Elle sorti en première et attendit le brun qui était toujours prit dans son fou-rire incontrôlable. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sortir avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Alors tu m'attends ? Je te l'avais dit tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !  
>- Dans tes rêves Izaya !<br>- Toujours pas de suffixe ?  
>- Je suis américaine... on ne met pas de suffixe nous.<p>

Il la regarda bizarrement, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas dit à la classe qu'elles étaient américaines.

- Et bien tu viens de loin dit moi !  
>- Oui<br>- Je me disais bien que vous ne ressembliez pas aux filles d'ici, toi et ta copine  
>- Physiquement ?<br>- Oui ! Mais aussi dans vos mouvements et dans votre façon de parler à la classe, surtout toi  
>- Moi qu'est ce que j'ai ?<br>- Tu es spécial... Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre...  
>- Pas moi... c'est mon premier jour et à cause de toi je me fais déjà envoyé chez le directeur<br>- Tu te fais trop de soucies ! Suis-moi !

Il l'entraîna alors dans une suite de couloir, puis un escalier, un long escalier. Il ouvrit une porte, elle était en métal et pas toute neuve à première vue. Et les voila arriver sur... le toit ?! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le brun les avait emmenés sur le toit alors qu'ils étaient censé aller voir le directeur ? La jeune femme était perdue, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu ne préfère pas venir ici ? La vue est belle en plus !

Il s'approche de la grille et regard le vide en dessous. A première vu il appréciait beaucoup les endroits en hauteur. La nouvelle s'assit donc près de lui et regarda l'horizon.

- C'est vrai que c'est magnifique ici !

Il sourit d'un sourire un peu mesquin, comme pour se moquer d'elle et dire : ''j'ai tout le temps raison''.

- Et Izaya je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
>- Hm ?<br>- C'est qui le blond dans la classe ?  
>- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?<br>- Bah t'à l'heure je m'ennuyais alors j'ai observé un peu la classe et j'ai remarqué que vous vous regardiez beaucoup tout les deux. Jamais au même moment, mais il y a des petits regards alors je me demandais...  
>- Shizuo Heiwajima, mon pire ennemi.<p>

Malgré le fait que le jeune homme avait tourné sa tête vers l'opposé de la brune, elle pouvait voir que celui-ci avait rougit. Bizarre pour quelqu'un qui parle de son pire ennemi. Elle sourit un peu plus, pensant avoir trouvé quelque chose.

- Ah je vois... pourtant vos regard n'avais rien d'haineux ou quelque chose du genre ~  
>- Laisse tomber ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !<br>- Tu l'aime ~

Il reste choqué un long moment. Comme si ses paroles tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait l'admettre même si son cœur de pierre lui criait le contraire. La lycéenne sourit de plus en plus.

Une belle journée s'annonce dès à présent

_Chapitre 2_

Voila c'est le première jour de cours pour ces deux jeune filles. Elles repartent à zéro toutes les deux. La verte stresse un peu devant tout ce monde. Le professeur leur avait dit d'aller à une place. Mumei lui avait dit d'elle allait dans le fond. La jeune femme ne vit pas d'inconvénient à cela. A vrai dire elle n'aimait pas du tout aller dans le fond parce qu'on y entendait jamais rien.

- Eh...Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ?  
>- Bien sur !<p>

Il recula la chaise pour qu'elle m'assoie, vraiment très gentil ce garçon ce dit la nouvelle. Il lui fit un grand sourire, que elle le lui rendit. Elle sentait que sa journée allait bien se passé et se détendit progressivement.

- Je m'appel Kyohei Kadota, enchanté  
>- Moi c'est Yoroko, enchanté<p>

Il était gentil, ce n'est pas souvent que dès le premier abord elle trouvait des gens comme ça, quoique... Elle sortit ces affaires et commença à suivre le cours. Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'arracha à moitié les cheveux et poussa un long et profond soupire avant de s'écrouler sur la table.

- Un problème Yoroko-san ?  
>- Tu peux m'appel Yoroko si tu veux... et oui ! Je ne comprends rien !<p>

Il rit doucement, se moquait un peu d'elle surement, c'est sur que ça devait pas être un beau spectacle la... En plus ils étaient censés faire des révisions.

- Yoroko-chan ?  
>- Oui Kadota-kun ?<p>

Il lui fit un signe de la tête, et ainsi la verte put voir qu'il avait rapproché son cahier d'elle pour qu'elle puisse suivre le cours. Quel idée d'arrivé deux semaines après tout le monde aussi !

- Merci Kadota-kun !

Elle s'afféra alors tranquillement au cours. A un moment elle n'en pouvait plus. Les Maths c'est trop dur ! Elle s'affala à nouveau sur sa table et regarda Kadota. Il sourit bêtement en regardant la classe. Il la vit.

- Tu arrive à suivre, c'est bon ?  
>- Oui ne t'en fais pas !... Et je me demandais... qu'est ce que tu regarde comme ça ?<p>

Il se rapprocha de moi et commença à chuchoter, me pointant discrètement du doigt une personne dans la classe.

- Tu vois le blond la bas ?  
>- Ehh... oui<br>- Et tu vois le brun dans le fond avec ton amie ?  
>- Oui...<br>- Et bien ces deux la font que s'envoyé des petits regards depuis tout à l'heure. C'est assez drôle parce qu'ils font croire qu'ils se détestent, mais c'est faux. Le blond est en faite amoureux du brun, pour le brun je sais pas... je n'ai jamais pu lui en parler...

Ces paroles firent remonter des souvenirs à la jeune femme. Et quels souvenirs ! Un sourire béa se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.

- Ça me rappel quelque chose ~  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui ! J'ai des amis qui était comme eux avant ~  
>- Et ils sortent ensemble maintenant ?<br>- Oui ! Grâce à moi et Mumei !  
>- C'est génial ça !<br>- Oui

Elle eu un sourire mélancolique, tous ses souvenirs, tous ses magnifique souvenirs réveillait en elle la flamme de la combativité. Il faut dire que ça avait pas été facile pour leur ouvrir les yeux à ces deux la !

- Ça à l'air d'être une histoire passionnante  
>- Ça l'ai !<br>- Tu me raconte ?  
>- Si tu veux ! C'était y'a trois ans, Mumei et moi ne nous connaissions pas encore. Et dans ce temps, et toujours maintenant d'ailleurs, mon meilleure ami et moi, allions souvent en ville. Sauf qu'il se perd tout le temps ! A peine je le perds des yeux qu'il faut courir partout pour le retrouver ! Quel boulet je te jure... Bon bref ! Mon meilleure ami s'appel Tsukishima. Et donc la il s'était perdu, comme d'habitude je le cherchais. Je le retrouve enfin au parc, entrain de demander son chemin à deux personnes. Ces deux personnes étaient vraiment louche au passage, moi je leur aurais jamais demandé à eux, mais bon passons. Et ces deux personnes c'étaient qui ? Je te le donne en mille ! Mumei et son meilleur ami, qui est l'actuel petit copain de Tsuki. Et Tsuki fait très vite confiance aux gens, un peu trop même. Il semblait d'ailleurs bien s'entendre avec Mumei la première fois. Et de fils en aiguille on s'est aperçu que nous étions dans le même collège, et que Roppi était même dans notre classe avec Tsuki. Son nom en entier c'est Hachimenroppi, mais on l'appel Roppi, c'est plus simple. Du coup on commence à lier une amitié tout les quatre. Mais un jour alors que je dormais chez Tsuki il me dit qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un, à force de le harcelé il m'a dit que c'était Roppi. Alors là, danse de la joie ! J'étais vraiment contente pour lui, sauf que Roppi était un asocial invétérer ! Mumei aussi d'ailleurs, elle n'aime pas beaucoup les gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Et du coup à la fin, je lui parle et nous montions un plan pour les mettre ensemble ! Sauf qu'avec Roppi c'était pas gagner. On a du attendre un an avant de lancé la phase deux du plan ! Mais à la fin ils ont fini ensemble, c'était trop mignon. Et depuis Mumei et moi somme devenu de plus en plus proche<br>- Et bien quelle histoire ! Dit-tu crois que votre plan fonctionnerait sur ces deux la ?  
>- Oui je pense ! Ca marche sur tout le monde !<br>- Bah on pourra en parler plus tard ? C'est bientôt la fin du cours  
>- D'accord !<br>- Si ça vous dit, toi et Mumei-san, vous pouvez manger avec nous à midi. Je mange avec Shizuo-kun, c'est le blond donc je te parlais, Izaya-kun qui à déjà fait connaissance avec Mumei-san et Shinra-kun, c'est celui qui est à côté de Shizuo-kun.  
>- Je pense qu'elle sera d'accord ! A vrai dire je pense qu'elle s'en fichera un peu, mais bon !<p>

La sonnerie retentie. Kadota rangea ses affaires, et la verte fit de même. Elle parti alors vers son amie avec toujours un sourire.

- Alors ce cours ?  
>- Très bien ~ Kadota-san est très gentil, il m'a prêté ses cours pour que nous les recopions, histoire de pas être à la traine comparé aux autres et il nous a aussi invité à manger à midi avec lui et ses amis, comme ça on ne sera pas seules !<br>- J'ai hâte

Puis elles rejoignirent une autre salle. Mumei part vers le brun de tout à l'heure, Yoroko vers une jeune fille se nommant Erika Karisawa. Le cours se passe tranquillement, enfin tranquillement pour une seule des deux. Mumei faisait beaucoup de bruit avec Izaya. Elle n'a jamais su être discrète, tout le contraire de la plus petite ! Elles se complétaient en quelque sort. Yoroko continua le cours en silence après le départ des deux perturbateurs. Elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Kadota, puis vers Shizuo. En même temps elle pensait pense à Roppi et Tsuki, ils lui manquent terriblement ses deux la. Elle vit que Shizuo était un peu énervé. Jaloux ? Elle sourit doucement.

Une belle journée s'annonce dès à présent  
><em><br>_

_Chapitre 3_

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'Izaya et Mumei étaient sur le toit à parler de tout et de rien. La jeune femme n'avait pas apprit grand-chose sur le brun. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. Mais malgré ça, la jeune femme avait remarqué qu'ils avaient des points communs, elle avait aussi remarqué, avec amusement, que dès qu'ils parlaient de Shizuo, le brun rougissait quelque peu.

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour manger  
>- C'est bizarre que personne ne s'inquiète que nous ne revenons pas quand même !<br>- Non c'est tout à fait normal...

Je ne regarde suspicieusement. Que voulait-il dire par la au juste ? L'interrogeant du regard il me répondit avec un sourire à la fois mesquin, taquin et pervers aux lèvres.

- Ils doivent penser qu'on fait des trucs pas net dans les toilette ou quelqu-

C'en était trop, elle avait eu sa dose de sous-entendu hentai pour le reste de sa vie. Et un coup de pied dans la tête du brun ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, enfin façon de parler puisque celui-ci avait valsé à plusieurs mètre.

- Mais arrête de dire des trucs comme ça !  
>- Ahahahah ! Si tu voyais ta tête !<p>

Il arrêta de rire progressivement. Elle se rassit en tailleur, le boudant. Il se rapprocha cependant d'elle, un peu trop à son goût. Et il lui dit, au creux de l'oreille avec un petit rire.

- Je te plais tant que ça ?

Un autre coup parti, du poing cette fois. Sauf que le brun l'avait vu venir et l'évita avec un peu de mal.

- Mais c'est que tu frappe fort !  
>- T'as faute aussi à m'énervé comme ça !<p>

Il se met à rigole de bon cœur. Il la trouvait drole. Bien différentes des humaines qui avaient l'habitude de venir le voir iniquement pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. La jeune femme se résigna, puis une idée lui traversa la tête. Un sourire des plus malfaisant apparut sur son visage.

- Et puis comme je pourrais t'aimer alors que tu aime déjà quelqu'un ~ ?  
>- Hein ?!<br>- Bah oui ~ Tu oublie Shizuo ~  
>- Sale peste...<br>- Que de compliments ~ !

Elle s'approcha de lui d'une façon féline et lui fait un bisou sur la joue, puis lui murmure à l'oreille de la même manière qu'il avait déjà fait deux fois en une journée.

- A moins que je te plaise ~ ça expliquerai beaucoup de choses ~  
>- N'importe quoi !<p>

Elle s'écarta avec un grand sourire et s'approche du bord dans une mimique enfantine. A présent près du grillage, elle aperçu en bas Yoroko avec Kadota et Shizuo. Son sourire toujours sadique aux lèvre, elle se mit bien sur le bord et leur fit des grand signe en criant.

- Ouh Ouh ! Yoroko ! C'est moi !

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts cherchait autour d'elle. C'était un spectacle plutôt marrant, quand elle lève enfin les yeux elle répondit aux grands signes de la brune avec un immense sourire. La brune avait pourtant une petite chose a rajouté et a faire partagé à tout le monde.

- Et le blond avec Yokoro ! Izaya est fous amoureux de toi !

Cette petite phrase eux l'effet escompté, le blond après environ trois minutes de bug, commença à courir vers l'établissement surement pour rejoindre le toit au plus vite. Et Izaya, lui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, les yeux écarquillés et les mains crispées avec les jointures blanches. Très énervé à première vue. On aurait dit qu'il était près à exploser de rage et à tuer tout le monde. Mais ceci n'était pas la première préoccupation de la brune. Elle avait entendu de la part d'Izaya que Shizuo avait une force monstrueuse. Alors mieux vaut ne pas l'énervé. Et on peut dire que lui crié l'amour d'un homme n'était pas quelque chose qui vous relaxe.

- Toi...  
>- Salut, salut Shizuo-san ! Tu sais surement qui je suis ! Alors figure toi que ce cher Izaya, ici présent, m'as confesser son amour pour toi ~ si c'est pas mignon tout plein ~<p>

Le blond était un peu choqué. Il avait déjà les joues rouges, de par la course ou de ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais sourit un peu tout de même. Izaya se leva, lui qui n'avait pas réagit depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu vas payer cher pour ça...

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, une aura noire autour de lui avait son regard sombre, marchant telle un zombie. Il arriva près d'elle et voulu la tranché à l'aide de son petit couteau qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui. Heureusement elle l'évita, habitué à ce genre de comportement.

- C'est pas bien de vouloir tuer les gens !

Elle alla vite se cacher derrière Shizuo qui n'a toujours pas bougé en voyant les réactions étranges d'Izaya. Quand le brun avança vers eux et qu'il vu Shizuo, il s'arrêta net, releva la tête et redevint normal. Enfin dans la mesure du possible, c'est-à-dire rouge comme une tomate.

- Je... eh...  
>- Ce n'est rien Izaya-san ~<p>

Shizuo n'avait rien dit, juste détourner la tête, tête toute rouge au passage. Mais Izaya pouvait rivaliser avec lui sur ce côté, ils étaient trop mignons comme ça. Il faut vraiment tout leur faire, c'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont se mettre en couple, se dit la brune.

- Bon je vous laisse les amoureux ~

Elle partir avant de se prendre la fureur des deux garçons. Un soupire passa ses lèvres et un grand sourire revient s'immiscer sur celle-ci. Un fois la porte passé, elle regarda discrètement par l'entrebâillure de la porte et immense sourire se colla sur ses lèvres. Elle descendit ensuite prendre son bentô.

Oui décidément c'est une très belle journée

_Chapitre 4_

Yoroko et Kadota étaient au casier pour prendre eux aussi leur bentô.

- Elle veut se faire tué ou quoi ?  
>- Mais non ~<p>

Il rigola légèrement, un peu gêné et pensant vraiment que l'autre était en danger. La verte boudait un peu. Mumei avait déjà commencé le plan pour créer des couples sans elle. La phase 1 était déjà terminer alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien ! Pas juste ! Elle soupire longuement. Et quand on parle du loup... Elle vit arriver en courant la brune qui lui sauta dessus pour finir par terre.

- Ma chérrrriiiiieeee ~  
>- Mon amourrrreeeee ~<p>

Elles se détachèrent alors et Yoroko fit une mine boudeuse. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à la brune mais elle boudait pour lui faire comprendre.

- Tu as commencé le plan sans moi !  
>- Ah ?<br>- Avec Izaya-san et Shizuo-san !  
>- Ahhhhh ! ça !<br>- Bah oui ça !  
>- Je suis désolé ma chérie... mais c'est parce qu'on a encore eu la connexion trop vite !<p>

La verte se mit à rigoler, elle avait oublié cette excuse ! La connexion instantanée ! Et oui, elles pensaient tellement toujours la même chose au même moment qu'elles avaient donné un nom a ce phénomène ! C'est bien la plupart du temps mais ça peut devenir gênant des fois.

- D'accord, c'est pas grave alors ! La phase 1 est déjà terminer je suppose  
>- Oui ! Dommage que tu n'as pas vu ça. Ils doivent vraiment être amoureux pour qu'elle est aussi bien marcher et surtout aussi vite<p>

La brune rigola de bon cœur avec la plus petite. Donc la première partie, le premier baiser, c'est bon ! Maintenant on passe à la jalousie, puis à l'acceptation. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. La connexion fait encore effet, donc elles se mirent d'accord d'un simple regard. Yoroko prend Izaya pour la phase 2 du plan et Mumei prend Shizuo.

- En route. On se rejoint sur le toit ! Je te laisse le soin de tout raconter à Kadota-san ~

La brunepartit prendre son déjeuner pendant que la jeune femme se tourna vers Kadota avec un grand sourire.

- Ehhhh...  
>- Ca à marcher !<br>- De ?  
>- Rohhhh ! Mais la phase 1 du plan bien sûr !<p>

Yoroko s'approcha de Kadota dans un mouvement complice et lui murmure à l'oreille d'une voix enjoué.

- Shizuo-san et Izaya-san se sont embrassé ~  
>- Vraiment ?!<br>- Oui puisque je te le dis !

Ils se firent un grand sourire mutuel et allèrent rejoindre Mumei à son casier. Tout les trois, montèrent sur le toit ou se trouvait déjà Shizuo et Izaya. Elles pouffèrent de rire.

- Espérons qu'ils ne sont pas aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser ~  
>- Mais ça va pas de dire ça !<p>

Kadota était devenu rouge rien qu'à l'idée, les filles rigolaient bien de cette réaction. Yoroko écouta à la porte, n'entendant pas de bruits elle l'ouvre dans un grand fracas, un sourire de trois kilomètre de long sur son visage d'ange.

- Salut vous deux ~ !

Les trois nouveaux arrivant virent Izaya se relevé en un clin d'œil et Shizuo s'écarter le plus possible du brun. Initialement Izaya avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses du blond qui c'était assit en tailleur et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Dommage de gâcher un si beau moment pour eux, mais quand le plan de phase deux entre en action, il ne faut pas y faire objection. C'est-à-dire Shizuo et Izaya rougissent comme pas possible.

- Mai-mais qu'est que vous faîtes la !  
>- On vient manger ~<br>- Oui mais  
>- Tu aurais préféré qu'on vous laisse en amoureux Izaya-kun ~ ?<br>- On n'est pas amoureux !  
>- Ah bon ? Alors tu permets ~<p>

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la nouvelle aux cheveux verts. Incorrigible ! se dit-elle en regarda son amie qui était parti devant Shizuo et lui avait murmuré quelque chose que la plus petite ne put entendre. Mais apparemment Shizuo était gêné, il tourne la tête vers la droite et Mumei en profita pour s'asseoir entre ses jambes vu qu'il était toujours en tailleur. Izaya ne semble pas apprécier se revirement de situation. Yoroko alla s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier avec Kadota à sa droite. Izaya et Shizuo étaient maintenant séparer par Yoroko et Kadota. Shinra vient les rejoindre peux après, il se mit en face de moi et Kadota. Nous commençons à manger tranquillement, enfin tranquillement dans la mesure du possible. Mumei et Izaya faisaient que se disputer pour des broutilles, Izaya étant deux fois plus énervé contre celle-ci. Et Shinra disait toute sorte de bêtises qui lui valait de se faire engueuler par les garçons. A la fin du repas, la phase deux commence ! La verte se tourna vers Izaya et commença timidement.

- Ehh... Izaya-kun... est-ce que je peux poser ma tête sur tes cuisses ?

Elle avait prit son air le plus kawaii au monde. Ses yeux brillant d'une flamme indescriptible. Il la regarda bizarrement avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Oui, va y.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses dans un soupire d'aise bien calculer. Ils passèrent le rester de la pause déjeunée comme ça. Mumei et Yoroko se regardaient de temps en temps. Un peu décourager du manque de réaction chez le blond et le brun. Mais la plus petite sentait une catastrophe arriver. Mumei aimait le spectaculaire. Et les intuitions de la verte furent véridiques lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

- C'était amusant de manger ici Shizuo-kun. Merci ~

Elle lui prit le col et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle veut se faire tuer c'est pas possible... Kadota n'avait dit qu'à Yoroko qu'Izaya était du genre sournois et vraiment méchant alors si il aime vraiment Shizuo, elle est mal, très mal. Un grand sourire vient orner son visage de démonne brune et elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie. Izaya avait baisé la tête et on sent clairement l'aura sombre qui se dégage de lui. La jeune femme murmura à Kadota qu'il faut partir et les laisser tout les deux. Donc Mumei, Kadota et Shinra partir, sauf que curieuse comme était la plus petite suis. Elle referma la porte juste après que les autres l'ai passé.

Oui décidément c'est une très belle journée

_Chapitre 5_

Tellement prévisible. Izaya commence à s'énervé tout seul sur Mumei et Shizuo, à les insulter de tout les noms possibles et imaginables, Shizuo essaya de le calmer. Yoroko, au contraire, faisait tout pour l'énervé, pour lui montrer qu'il tenait vraiment à Shizuo.

- Elle a pas le droit de faire ça ! Et toi ! Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire !?  
>- N'est-ce pas toi qui a dis que vous n'étiez pas amoureux ?<br>- Tait-toi ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en ai !  
>- Izaya, calme toi...<br>- NON ! Toi aussi ! Tu m'as trahi !  
>- Trahi ? T'y va un peu fort Izaya-kun ~<br>- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi !

Il commença à pleurer, ça devrai être bon pour la phase deux. Yoroko regarda Shizuo et lui murmure quelque mot que ne purent entendre Mumei, Kadota et Shinra. Izaya s'écroule au sol en pleur alors que la verte partait. Shizuo vient l'aider et lui dit des mots doux pour le calmer. Tout le monde est heureux pour eux. Les filles ont terminé leur mission. Mais il reste encore un petit truc dont elles doivent s'occuper. La jeune femme ouvra la porte pour partir et tomba, comme de par hasard, sur une petite bande de trois qui tombèrent en avait. Evidemment il s avaient tout vu et entendu.

- Aller ! Hop Hop Hop ! On s'en va et plus vite que ça !  
>- Mais j'ai envi de voir la suite !<p>

Celle debout sourit à la complainte de son amie à terre. Cependant ils partirent tous quand même. Il faut laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. La petite troupe partit donc en cours. Le prochain cours c'est sport, or Yoroko n'aime pas du tout le sport. Les filles allèrent chercher leurs affaires. Enfin c'était plutôt Mumei qui trainait son amie dans les couloirs. Cette dernière sourit d'ailleurs bêtement en pensant au faite que Shizuo et Izaya ne vont pas assister au cours. Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires et être partie ce changé dans les vestiaires pour fille, elles rejoignirent le grand gymnase. Le professeur avait un bloque note avec lui.

- Très bien ! Aujourd'hui c'est gym, j'espère que vous êtes bien accroché. Vous allez faire de la poutre, des barres asymétriques, barres parallèles, la corde, et des anneaux. Répartissez-vous par groupe de cinq et plus vite que ça ! Mais avant je vais faire l'appel.

Il commence l'appel, Shizuo et Izaya sont pas la. Et s'ils ne sont pas en cours, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont séché, ça va très mal ce passé pour eux. En plus le professeur n'avait pas l'air comode.

- Heiwajima Shizuo ?  
>- Présent !<p>

Tout le petit groupe se retourna vivement vers Shizuo et Izaya qui veinaient d'entrer. Au moins, pas besoin de prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Shinra ne pouvant pas faire sport pour une raison bidon, ils se retrouvaient à trois et ce n'était pas très bien. Les filles et Kadota allèrent vers le brun et le blond.

- Et bien vous vous êtes tout dis alors ~ ?

Les garçons rougirent un peu et détournèrent les yeux. Le groupe se regarda dans un échange complice et malicieux pour le malheur des deux amoureux.

- On voit pas ce que tu veux dire...

Les trois rigolèrent encore plus alors que Shizuo et Izaya devenaient encore plus rouge, pourquoi ils avaient dit a aussi ? Une fois l'appel terminé, tout le monde fut convié à une activité. Les filles se débrouillaient pas trop mal, les garçons un peu moins. Enfin quand on parle des garçons, c'est sans compté sur Izaya, il est tellement agile qu'il battait toute la classe avec une facilité plus qu'étonnante. Shizuo lui c'est tout le contraire, les personnalités sont révélé rien qu'avec se simple exercice. Le cours se fit tranquillement bien que tout le monde en avait marre qu'Izaya soit fort à ce point. Lorsqu'enfin le cours se termine, des filles vinrent parler à Yoroko et Mumei. Et elles n'avaient pas l'air de venir pour de venir avec de bonnes idées en tête.

- Alors les nouvelles, vous avez l'air proche d'Izaya-kun et Shizuo-kun !  
>- Bah oui, ça se voit pas ?<br>- Vous savez ça fait combien de temps que les filles du lycée leur court après ? Ce sont les deux mecs les plus beaux et les plus populaires du lycée, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas conte. Alors vous allez arrêter de leur tourner autour !

Mumei ne put s'empêché de pouffer de rire. Yoroko lui donna un coup de coude. Elle aussi se retenait de rire. Généralement, les deux filles ne se serait pas laissé faire, surtout par des pain bèches comme elles

- Izaya et Shizuo ont déjà quelqu'un dans leur vie. Tout les deux. On va pas s'imposé à eux ! Et puis s'ils vous rejettent, c'est que vous êtes inintéressantes

Yoroko détestait quand la brune disait ce genre de chose. C'était méchant et pas nécessaire. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elles l'avaient bien cherché aussi. Et puis on ne casse pas le plus beau couple de ce lycée. Une fois les filles partit, Yoroko et Mumei finir de se changé et rejoignirent les garçons.

- Iza-chan, Shi-chan ~ vous êtes les garçons les plus populaires du lycée apparemment ~  
>- Hein ? Qui t'as dis ça ?<br>- Une fille qui est venu nous dire que vous étiez sa propriété ~  
>- Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!<p>

Les filles ne purent s'empêché de rire avec Kadota et Shinra alors que Shizuo s'énervait tout seul contre toutes les filles du monde. Izaya essayait de le raisonné et était tout rouge, qu'il lui faisait honte.

- Pas la peine ! On lui a déjà dit que vous étiez en couple avec quelqu'un chacun ~ mais peut-être vous auriez préféré qu'on dise le nom de cette personne ~ ?  
>- Non c'est bon !<p>

Les deux rougirent violement en disant cette phrase d'une seule et même voix. Les autre riait aux éclates, s'attirant les foudres de toutes les filles.

Demain ils seront ensemble et pour la vie ~

_Chapitre 6_

Voilà maintenant, la dernière partie du plan se prépare. Yoroko essaie de trouver Shizuo. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle et ainsi l plan serait bouclé. La jeune femme était quand même gêné de demander ça au blond.

- Shizuo-san ! Shizuo-san !  
>- Hm ?<br>- Je pourrais te parler... en privé... seul à seul...  
>- Eh... oui bien sûr !<br>- On va sur le toit pour être tranquille ?  
>- Oui...<p>

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le toit tout les deux, en prenant l'escalier de secoure qui grinçait sous leur pied. Yoroko n'était pas rassuré mais elle prit sur elle. Un fois sur le toit elle alla près du bord et croisa ses bras sur le rebord en posant sa tête dessus, regardant ainsi l'horizon avec un regard tendre et quelque peu nostalgique. Shizuo la rejoignit.

- Alors ?  
>- Hm ?<br>- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose...  
>- Ah oui !<br>- Enfin, je voulais te poser une question plutôt ~  
>- Qui est ?<br>- Tu aime Izaya-kun n'est ce pas ?  
>- Je... euh...<br>- Pas la peine d'essayer de trouver une excuse ! Kadota m'a raconter que ça faisait un moment déjà et si Mumei a fait tout ça c'était pour qu'Izaya prenne conscience de ses sentiments envers toi, il l'a fait, mais qu'en est-il de toi ?  
>- Et bien... je... je ne sais pas comment dire ça...<br>- Bah c'est simple !  
>- Qu'est ce qui se passe en toi quand tu le vois ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand il est près de toi ? Quand il est loin ? Qu'il te parle ? Ou quand il parle avec qu'autre personne ?<br>- Quand je le vois ? je ... j'ai envi de le prendre dans mes bras... de l'embrasser et de le garder que pour moi toute la vie... c'est pareil quand il est près de moi, c'est même pire je dirais... et quand il est loin c'est aussi comme ça mais avec de la tristesse en plus... j'ai envi qu'il soit près de moi, de sentir son odeur, de toucher ses cheveux, de pouvoir l'embrasser... Quand il me parle je l'écoute comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde... et quand il parle avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est simple j'ai tout simplement envi de tué cette personne...  
>- Et bien ! T'as sacrément accro mon pauvre ! Tu l'aime c'est évidant ! Alors tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller le voir pour lui dire !<br>- Mais... je... et si lui ne m'aime pas ?  
>- Tss ! Ne dis pas de bêtises tu veux ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! Tu as bien vu la réaction qu'il a eu quand Mumei t'a embrassé, alors file chez lui et plus vite que ça !<br>- Tu-tu es sûr ?  
>- Oui ! Aller zou !<br>- Merci Yoroko-chan !

Les deux se sourirent. Shizuo était heureux et il partie en courant, ne se souciant plus de rien sauf d'Izaya à présent. La jeune femme le vit partir avec un petit sourire heureux. Elle était contente pour eux. Finalement c'est Tsuki et Roppi qui était difficile ! Un an pour ce mettre ensemble alors que ces deux la n'ont mit qu'un jour. Elle prit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

- Mumei ?  
>- Oui ! Alors comment ça c'est passé ?<br>- Très bien ~ !  
>- Dépêche toi de rentrer alors ~<br>- Oui j'arrive ~

Elle raccrocha et releva la tête, regardant le soleil descendant du ciel dans une couleur orangé. Elle sourit encore plus qu'avant. Elle se releva et parti pour rejoindre la brune.


End file.
